No Place To Hide From Yourself
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: When he's left all by himself he wonders what has happened and how to deal with that...


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You can't start from/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Where I end/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You can't start from/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Where I end/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"At first it felt just like that day when he first found out the truth about the Gua thing and what their plan was to deal about it. The fact his timeline and current one was all off never even registered. For about two hours the hospital staff spent fighting the man in the bed hard enough for one of them resolving to only reasonable solution. They ended up sedating the man and that now left Clint alone with his thoughts and worries sitting outside in the hallway. He had screamed something about them before succumbing to the sedatives. Clint had no idea what was all of that nor from where it had come from. And likely he felt no desire to do so. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"After all he'd been a witness to most oldest partner of his screaming his head off something about ancient alien race invading the planet and hiding among humans. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Albeit riddicculous still it reminded of so much more. And the man wasn't anything like older than Clint. Maybe somewhere was that truth but for now all would work. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Somehow he felt alien to the whole situation and all the while he kept telling himself he still knew the man from the past the truth was he had no idea anymore. For the past couple days since he was secretly passed on the tiny folded strip of paper from outside through the tiny crack between the door and floor that slid all the way across the tiny quarters floor and stopped just shy of his booted feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Yes it once was a way to pass on some secret information but that had been ages ago. For once he hadn't been yet employed by SHIELD or particularly anyone. And he was freshly into his more darker part of the career he never spoke of nor was it ever put down in any file known to humanity. It was his most guarded secret ever and so far there was no reason to tell anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh my time is up I know you're gonna burn me/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Your judgment's coiled just like a snake/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Around my neck/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh my time is up/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I know you're gonna hang me/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And the noose is pulled so tight/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That it's hard for me to breathe/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"All until the mystery paper slip made its way into his room and turned at least twenty years long ago buried past back to reality. None of it made sense that long after the initial events but somehow something was up and he wasn't done with keeping his past hidden. It felt more like recurring long term job once you sign up there is no way to get rid of it other than dying. Not that Clint looked into that option. Not anymore./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Do you remember just who you are/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The cold December has burnt out your star/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"So there he was all by himself and no answers to about million questions. And the man he buried long years ago was all too alive behind the observation window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"According to doctors Cade had a very serious knee injury, among some more, that while was fresh did more shit wrong than the original injury that once occurred to the very same knee years ago. Now the both injuries were making everything into a more unintelligible mess than was necessary and some doctor or other was deciding upon what do do about it. Others were talking about brain damage and some possible back issue and that was about it before Clint lost them completely. And for that one it was not all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Obviously whatever had happened to his oldest friend and comrade on Earth had also severely messed up his mind too. Cade Foster was the dangerous, unpredictable and in a way unstable sort of people. As he was smart and fast he was also a deadly and sneaky force. Yet it was a trait that many places loved to have in their employees and made it an honor to find all of those traits. Clint himself had once been considered one of a kind and a force to be recon. Long since things had changed but he wasn't to complain anyway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"There once had been many things that made the two something SHIELD was still looking for and partly found in the Avengers. Of course they had Tony and Cap and Widow and after all JARVIS and all the fancy tech neither had over a decade ago when Clint and Cade forged their friendship only to loose it many years that followed later. And there was nothing they could've done about it. It was what they had signed up for. Even SHIELD didn't really know this and basically nobody really and truly knew why the big asses still wanted dibs on his ass so badly only Avengers Initiative had saved him. Only highest level access knew barest of details just as much as he was not really on good terms with the old bastards. Even the almighty Director Nick Fury only knew there was huge hypothetical red flag above Clint's head for some dark stuff from his past before SHIELD. And not a line more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Maybe that was why he got taken up by the agency. Maybe they did appreciate his overly human being and rather skilled hands. Barton slipped outside of the hospital room and once again went over all the things he actually did know. As he sat on top the roof and didn't quite registered the final dregs of sunlight that day his mind kept falling back to the final time. Yes there was the whole building crashing down upon Foster before that. The actual fear had been coming from time almost year after that incident. The goodbye../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh my time is up/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My destiny is certain/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Your curse floats above me/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Like the melody I hear/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh my time is up/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Grant me one last request/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sing me this song of death/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Clint wasn't a religious man nor Cade has ever been. They did have their own lines to not cross and untold taboos. Each of them had some. They were under the same organization for literally nearly a decade and equal amount of blood were on their hands. But now there was a new life for each of them. Yes maybe Hawkeye wasn't that much of an innocent nickname after all. He once did some amazing shit for blood and money and safety of secrets and other lives. Maybe he did possess something slightly overboard for simple human but better nobody knows yet. At least Tony Stark. Of all the people he'd met the genious, billionaire, playboy. philantropist Tony Stark held awfully lot simple feelings and unprecedented amount of caring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Maybe the man was terrible at emotions but he had clearly visible intentions and when he was among people he trusted the most it was way too visible how much the tabloids were missing. And sure, about same amount everyone else were missing about Clint as well. He had one impressive poker face and nobody, not even Widow, had seen through it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Maybe there was about time he finally came clean? And hopefully he will be forgiven? Nah, scratch that. Who would even stand him near by with even ten feet pole in between? That level of betrayal better be saved for his grave so at least he would die in peace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"But there it was again. The constant reminder of his life being too short. Well not that short but some kind of sense of its ending was inevitably hanging above his head anyway. Maybe there was no sniper across half city sitting on a rooftop hidden away and aiming a rifle at his heart or head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Out of old reflex Clint climbed off the ledger and tucked himself into a crease between segmented parts of roof area and placed a ventilation outlet in between. Just for extra safety measure. But it wasn't him being famous over air vents traveling back in the day. That one he owed to Foster. After all a guy with codename span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Shadow Hunter/span/span couldn't afford being that visible. For one he could give brownie points to the people who trained the guy before. He was even better than Clint and he rarely let anyone be better at archery. Not just that. Foster was so much of other traits. Like picking all variety of locks, safes, security systems, infiltrating into all kinds of environments. He was pretty fast too when chasing some sneaky prey./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"And the way the guy always aimed at his target and never missed even if he was not looking at it was truly impressive. Clint was almost that good. But he still lacked something and it was irritating not to be able to put a finger on it. But he was famous for his archery and tree gliding and ability to be super quiet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Yes, Foster was better in all those parts but he did choose his way slightly differently. And just maybe a little more primitive. Foster had large variety of weapons he could master at and did so with superb results. But he also fared in everything. And the speed he could be taught to use some new weapon was even more impressive. One of a kind warrior./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Suddenly it occurred to Clint that maybe Cade came from some sort of twisted military place. At least that came to mind from all the way he'd seen the guy keeping his bunk all neat and at order and how strictly he did his chores and preparations. Maybe only someone with OCD had that level of all-around-order. Everything was more than possible and in a place where people held more secrets than Nick Fury's secrets Clint assumed he better not find out that much. With all this he was sort of avoiding SHIELD and Avengers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"For them he was on a mission and his return was yet to be determined. But of all in the agency there was nobody he knew could be knowing about this. Still there was the note in his room and no records of who had passed it to him in this rather secretative way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Maybe if somebody from the same place had ended up in SHIELD but how would they know anything when all his life that time had been covered in more secrets than deepest ocean. There was mystery to solve but another one was just few floors below. Man of mystery suddenly back from dead and his dark past. How he's gonna sort this all out?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Got no time for waiting/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Got no time to waste/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Everywhere machines here/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Set a deadly pace/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Got no time for questions/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You have work to do/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Got no time to stand now/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If you stop, you lose/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Just breathe in/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Then breathe out/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" align="center" /p 


End file.
